banana_fishfandomcom-20200222-history
Eduardo L. Fox/Image Gallery
Official Arts Edouard L Foxx profile.jpg Anime Gallery Episode 21 Colonel Foxx.jpg Eduardo tells his men okay. All troops, charge.jpg Eduardo tells himself if you let me catch you too easily, it'd take the fun out of the hunt.jpg Eduardo tells Ash you'll let me buy you a drink now, won't you.jpg Eduardo tells Ash can I buy you a drink.jpg Episode 22 Eduardo points a gun at Max.jpg Colonel Foxx tells Golzine nothing in this world is flawless, or so you say.jpg Colonel Foxx tells Max too bad, but the international laws don't apply to us.jpg Colonel Foxx tells his men keep your eyes on him. Get your revenge if you want.jpg Colonel Foxx tells Ash your knees will give way, and you won't be able to move.jpg Colonel Foxx tells Ash you'll tell me, won't you. As a sign of our partnership.jpg Colonel Foxx tells Ash join me, and the world will be ours.jpg Colonel Foxx tells Ash I'll take over the shady business so you won't have to soil your hands.jpg Colonel Foxx blows some smoke.jpg Ash tells Colonel Foxx stop, get your hands off me!.jpg Colonel Foxx tells Max we need you to be a bit more obedient.jpg Colonel Foxx tells himself unbelievable. After how much I damaged him.jpg Colonel Foxx tells Golzine nothing in this world is flawless, or so you say.jpg Colonel Foxx tells Golzine is that so.jpg Colonel Foxx tells Golzine forgive me. I was just being curious.jpg Colonel Foxx tells Max too bad, but the international laws don't apply to us.jpg Colonel Foxx tells Ash you'll tell me, won't you. As a sign of our partnership.jpg Colonel Foxx tells Ash you'll change your mind.jpg Colonel Foxx tells Ash why do you resist the monsieur.jpg Colonel Foxx tells Ash well then.jpg Colonel Foxx tells Ash the son of a distinguised man shouldn't speak like that.jpg Colonel Foxx tells Ash the Corsican Foundation has deeply penetrated the heart of the US.jpg Colonel Foxx tells Ash now, ready to talk.jpg Colonel Foxx tells Ash join me, and the world will be ours.jpg Colonel Foxx tells Ash I'll take over the shady business so you won't have to soil your hands.jpg Colonel Foxx tells Ash I'd worry about myself if I were you.jpg Episode 23 Foxx tells Ash here's my answer.jpg Foxx tells Ash what are your demands.jpg Foxx tells Ash you can talk to me instead.jpg Foxx tells Golzine Banana Fish.jpg Foxx tells Golzine I'm glad to be able to see your son again.jpg Foxx tells Golzine of course, monsieur.jpg Foxx tells Manorheim get me your research data and as many samples of that drug as you can.jpg Foxx tells Manorheim what a surprise. I'm amazed.jpg Golzine tells Foxx don't make me regret hiring you this time.jpg Episode 24 Foxx tells Ash you can't win against me.jpg Foxx tells Ash I'll make you remember that.jpg Foxx gets shot and begins to fall backwards.jpg Foxx tells his men damn it, not now. Kill them.jpg Foxx tells Mannerheim he's no normal person.jpg Foxx tells Golzine you must hate how things turned out, monsieur.jpg Manga Gallery Colonel Foxx threatens Ash.jpg Ash and Colonel Foxx.jpg Colonel Foxx puts his boot on Ash's head.jpg Colonel Foxx tells Manorheim that he will remain in his current post as executive.jpg Ash and Colonel Foxx fight with poles.jpg Category:Image Galleries Category:Anime Category:Manga